Non-Crystal Family Gemsonas/Kutnohorite
Kutnohorite is the fusion of Rubellite and Chalcedony, and an original Gemsona created by Jirachi 23. Apparance Kutnohorite has bubblegum pink skin, cotton candy pink hair, plump lips, and four eyes with bubblegum pink irises and black pupils. She has a round chest, large, rounded shoulders, a thin waist, and thick hips. She has thin arms and large hands. Her gemstones are embedded in her right palm and her navel. She wears a grey v-neck top with black tuxedo bordering and a Blue Diamond symbol. She wears grey pants that split off into white knee-high boots with light pink toe tips and heels. She wears a pair of fingerless black, forearm-length gloves. Personality Kutnohorite is described as being kind and caring. She is also very protective and tries to solve every problem with words before she has to get physical. History Rubellite at one point in time was the manager of a vast number of Quartz soldiers, one of which was Chalcedony. Upon finishing a mission on Earth near the end of the war, Rubellite and Chalcedony were both poofed by a Crystal Gem while trying to flee the Earth. Luckily, the "Corrupting Light" had already happened before they reformed, saving them from Corruption. Chalcedony reformed before Rubellite and bubbled her to keep her safe. She found an abandoned Gem ship, which was infested with Centipeetles, and was attacked. During the struggle to defeat the Centipeetles, Chalcedony's bubble was popped and Rubellite reformed. Rubellite saw that Chalcedony and herself were in trouble, in which she used her atmokinesis to strike the ship with lightning, scaring off the Centipeetles temporarily. This was the first time Rubellite had even used this power, as she didn't even know she had this ability. Rubellite and Chalcedony fell in love, as Rubellite's actions to save Chalcedony meant a lot to Chalcedony, and Rubellite knew that Chalcedony was trying to keep her safe. They knew that if they returned to Homeworld, they couldn't be free to be together, so they lived for eons in the ship, training against Corrupted Gems they found, and bubbling them so they wouldn't get hurt. After their training one day, a Centipeetle managed to find its way back into the ship to attack Rubellite while Chalcedony was away fighting Corrupted Gems. The Centipeetle had gained more knowledge of Rubellite's scare tactic, and still didn't leave after she used her atmokinesis to try to scare it away. Chalcedony returned to find Rubellite cornered by the Corrupted Gem, and began yelling to get its attention, which had worked. The creature lunged at Chalcedony, but Rubellite couldn't do anything. Chalcedony was barely able to hold back the creature's jaw, and Rubellite knew that they wouldn't make it out unless they fused. Rubellite managed to force a fusion between herself and Chalcedony, and Kutnohorite came into existence for the first time. With their combined strength and Chalcedony's brass knuckles, Kutnohorite was able to defeat the Centipeetle with ease. But even after the battle was over, Kutnohorite remained herself. It was the only way Chalcedony would never lose Rubellite. Eventually, she fell in love with an unnamed man, who eventually ran off once he found out she was having twins, and gave up her physical/her components' physical forms to give birth to Rachel and Caroline. Abilities Kutnohorite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions Fusions with Canon Gems * When fused with Coral, Chrome Diopside, Margaritasite, Thorite, and Moonstone they form Pyrobelonite. * When fused with Coral, Chrome Diopside, Margaritasite, Thorite, Celestine, and Moonstone they form Zincrosasite. Skillset * Brass Knuckle Proficiency: Kutnohorite is shown to have great skill when wielding Chalcedony's brass knuckles. Unique Abilities * Atmokinesis: Kutnohorite has the ability to manipulate weather, an ability inherited from Rubellite. * Spin Dash: Kutnohorite can rapidly roll into a ball-like shape to attack enemies, an ability inherited from Chalcedony. * Charged Brass Knuckles: She is able to combine Rubellite's atmokinesis with Chalcedony's brass knuckles to strike them with lightning, charging them with electricity. * Sonic Clap: Due to her immense power as a fusion combined with her large forearms, Kutnohorite is able to clap with extreme force, creating a damaging sonic wave. Doing this drains her, however, and she must be careful not to shatter her gemstone. Trivia * Kutnohorite's brass knuckles are studded with two Rubellites, two Chalcedonies, and a Kutnohorite in the middle. * She likes to drink energy drinks for the taste and carbonation and not for the fact that it's supposed to give you energy. ** When she feels like she has too much liquid inside of her, she jumps into the closest lake and unfuses. She does this because if she unfused on land, the old, putrid energy drink would spill out onto the ground, so being in water helps. Gemology Gemstone Information * Kutnohorite is a rare calcium manganese carbonate mineral with magnesium and iron, that is a member of the dolomite group. * It was named by Professor Bukowsky in 1901 after the type locality of Kutná Hora, Bohemia, in the Czech Republic. It was originally spelt “kutnahorite” but “kutnohorite” is the current IMA-approved spelling. * Kutnohorite occurs as aggregates of bundled blades of white through rose pink to light brown crystals. Gemstones Gallery KutnoBubble.png|Kutnohorite's bubble. Category:Gems Category:Fusion Gems Category:Double Fusions Category:Gemsonas Category:Crystal Gems Category:Perma-Fusions Category:Non Canon